


Poker Face

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Galo Thymos is a sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: The Burning Rescue team find a new way to pass the time while working overnight, and Lio decided to test Galo’s poker face.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Galo 100% has a public sex/nudity kink and you bet I’m here to exploit that.

“Full house! My win again!”

Lucia’s cackle echoed through the Burning Rescue common room, accompanied by a series of groans. The team had found themselves stuck after hours, locked in for an uneventful late shift with nothing more than a couple beers, a deck of playing cards, and each other’s company. 

Naturally, someone had to suggest strip poker. 

The house rules were simple — winning hand got to choose an article of clothing from any of the losers. Galo had already lost his jacket, Aina was down her suspenders and socks, Ignis and Varys were both shirtless, and Remi was shivering slightly in just his boxers and glasses, Varys’s hat positioned over his lap. Lucia sat proudly in a nest of everyone else’s clothes, although her own coat had been won away by Ignis. 

She now had a hand extended towards Galo, a devilish look on her face. 

“I choose... Galo’s pants.”

Now, Galo was no stranger to nudity around the station. He’d showered and changed here countless times, after all. But getting his pants off now meant disrupting the sleeping Lio in his lap. 

Lio was the only one to opt-out of the “team exercise”, declaring his exhaustion almost immediately after the shift extension was announced. He’d sprawled across the couch (and by extension, Galo) after the card table had been pulled in and passed out in seconds. And so, Galo had been pinned here by his boyfriend, trying to ignore how every so often, when Lio twitched and readjusted, he’d brush up against his cock and send him quietly reeling. 

In his defense, Galo tried not to wake Lio. He lifted his hips just enough, and slowly shimmied his sweatpants off his hips and over his ass, but when he reached his thighs, the other man stirred slightly. 

“Hmm? Hey, did you win?” Lio murmured, turning to look at Galo with half-lidded eyes. “Opposite, actually,” Galo chuckled. Being around Lio always brought out his more tender side, doubly so when he looked so cute while sleeping. He slipped his hand under the back of the boy’s head. “Head up, Lucia wants my pants.”

“Rude. They were warm.” Lio complied easily, his movements molding to Galo’s guidance like this was a practiced maneuver. Galo shuffled his pants off his legs and kicked them across the floor. Lucia dove under table to retrieve them while Lio settled back against Galo’s boxers. Galo was suddenly aware of the way Lio’s breath floated over his groin, teasing him much more noticeably through the thin fabric. 

He couldn’t focus on that, though. Lucia was dealing another hand. He picked up his cards and tried to relax. The 7 and 9 could bookend the 8 on the table, with any luck there’s a 10 or a—

Lio shifted suddenly underneath the table, sleepily burying his face between Galo’s thighs. He let out a content sigh... too content to be unconscious. This was a direct attack against Galo, one that was sending heat straight to his dick. 

“Galo?”

Aina’s voice pulled him back to the table. Everyone was staring in his direction, impatience and annoyance painted on their faces. “Call or fold?” Right, poker. Focus in. He stole another look at his hand, feigning serious consideration. “I’ll call.” He declared. The table’s reaction was mixed as Varys flipped another card in the row, a queen of spades. 

Galo’s mind had wandered again, back to the head in his lap. Lio’s breaths and movements seemed to be more exaggerated now, almost more intentional? The deep sighs and little hums he kept making were not the mark of someone sleeping, and Galo was having a hard time keeping the half-chub forming in his boxers at bay. He threaded his loose hand into Lio’s hair, a comfort but also a warning. 

Lio had a plan, unbeknownst to Galo. And Galo catching on like this was step one. He nosed deeper into Galo’s crotch, parting his lips ever so slightly to plant soft kisses on his growing bulge. Above the table, the card game continued, Galo chewing at his lip to keep a poker face. Another round passes them by, and as Ignis takes the cue from Lucia’s bold claim earlier to ask Aina for her shirt, Lio’s moves become bolder as well. Slight pecks turn into deeply-pressed kisses, Lio working his way up to the very tip of the tent in Galo’s boxers. 

_Fuck_. Galo would curse the day he taught Lio about how he liked to be teased. He gripped Lio’s hair harder, causing the man in his lap to moan- right onto Galo’s dick. Galo doubled over onto the card table to keep from crying out. 

“You okay, Galo?” Aina asked from her perch. “Your face is all red.”

“Yeah, probably just ba—ahhh— bad leftovers.” Galo fought to swallow a moan as Lio suddenly sucked hard on his erection. He could feel Lio’s spit on the fabric, another constant feeling he now has to ignore. Agitated, Galo tried to shift his legs, jostle Lio’s face off of his dick without alerting the rest of the players. Lio responded with a low groan, but allowed himself to be moved away. Step two was play dumb, after all. Play dumb, and wait.

The round continued, Galo softly running his hand through Lio’s hair as he focused on numbers and pairs and anything but the way his boyfriend’s breath would still tease over his dick. Varys flipped the last card on the table — 10 of hearts — to a mixture of cheers and curses. Galo’s straight hand had beat out Lucia’s two-pair, prompting her to scowl and take a long drink of her cider. 

“You’re not getting your pants back.” 

“Fine, your skirt then.”

Under the table, Lio grinned. Perfect. Lucia scowled and tossed her skirt at Galo, who caught it with ease and draped it over his lap. Right over Lio’s head. Obscuring him almost completely from view. 

_Perfect_. 

Lio murmured a soft “thank you” into Galo’s lap, peppering soft kisses into his inner thigh. Kisses quickly became quick nips, Lio growing bolder under the new cover as his teeth sought purchase in the sensitive skin. He felt Galo squirm above him, could imagine his desperately-stoic face as another hand of cards was dealt across the table. Lio was loving every second of this, loved knowing that one slip of Galo’s composure would expose both of them, loved feeling himself get hard at the thought of being caught for such a filthy, shameful act. 

The rest of the Burning Rescue still saw Lio as this reserved, composed young man. A stark antithesis to Galo’s brash and outgoing demeanor. He was gonna play that up for as long as he could. Lio shifted a little, snaked his hand up under the skirt, threw in a sleepy little groan for extra emphasis. No one else could see him — the whole act was just for himself and Galo. 

Lio’s fingers went to work, feather-light strokes meant to tease Galo into relaxing more. He felt the man sigh, a shaky exhale that could easily be read as a bad hand, and smiled when his legs slid just a little further apart. He nosed his way back to Galo’s dick, running his tongue along where a small puddle of precum had begun to soak into the boxers. Lio wanted to savor every second, bask in the smell of his boyfriend’s musk and the quiet gasps he made whenever Lio’s fingers traced up the side of his dick. 

The game went on like that for awhile, Lio’s touches pushing Galo closer and closer to his edge. His thighs began to tremble, twitch with every touch. His leg bounced the way it always did when he got agitated. Not that Lio minded. He was practically drooling on Galo’s cock at this point, two fingers pressed into the base while he sucked, desperate and needy, at the tip through soaking wet fabric. Galo’s hand had come back down to grasp at a fistful of his shirt, and Lio couldn’t get enough of the way Galo’s fingernails scraped desperately across his back. He might as well be begging for release. 

Well, who was he to deny his boyfriend? Lio snaked his hand up the leg of Galo’s boxers, finding his dick and stroking with purpose. He heard Galo groan, audibly, and felt his head hit the table with a solid thud. 

(“I just can’t believe my luck!” His desperate excuse made Lio laugh.)

Lio felt Galo tense underneath his head. He gripped Galo’s dick tighter, thumb swiping across the slit, and sucked deep kisses wherever he could. God, Lio would pay to see whatever face his boyfriend was making right now. Chest tight, teeth gnawing at his lower lip to keep from crying out, eyes struggling to focus on the cards in front of him. Galo let out a sharp, sputtering cough and came in Lio’s hand, painting the insides of his boxers with his orgasm. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Above the table, Aina was eyeing Galo, who had doubled over and was coughing harshly. Remi looked at him sympathetically. “The game’s pretty much over, we can cover for you if you need to sleep for a bit.”

“Bleh, you’re both just sore losers.” Lucia stuck her tongue out at the two boys. 

Galo simply nodded, mind blank to everything but the damp, cold feeling in his lap. 

“Just let me have my pants back, first.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Galo carried Lio back to their bedroom bridal-style and proceeded to beg Lio to ride him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
